Work in Progress
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: Life's a work in progress. This is a collaboration between Shippo's Partner In Crime and myself. This is told in 100 word drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collaboration between **_**Shippo's Partner In Crime **_**and I. **

**I'll start. **

**This will be a tale told in drabbles. **

**100 words exactly.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

**…**

Kagome glared heatedly. There was no way she was going to lose. He could stare at her all day but she wouldn't budge. Not one bit. There was nothing he could do to make her give in.

He blinked and she smirked inwardly. She only had to hold out for a few more seconds before he lost his patience.

"Meow!" he mewed adorably.

Kagome melted. "Buyo! That's cheating. Besides, I don't want to."

The pudgy cat ignored her and walked away, leaving Kagome on the floor pouting.

"I must be crazy. I'm arguing with my cat about my career choice."

**...**

**That's the first installment.**

**T.N.T!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Shippo's Partner In Crime's entry.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

…

**Inuyasha POV**

Kikyo rested in my arms as we watched the recorded archery contest.

"Haven't we watched this one before?" I glared. We had watched it numerous times before.

"No." she said firmly.

"The second one shoots misses the center by an inch and hits his opponent with his bow."

She watched carefully as my statement happened. "Idiot."

My half smiled faded. "I'm going to pretend you were talking about the archer."

She smirked. I heard something outside the door and got up to see. But, when I opened the door it was just a dumb cat.

"Wait Buyo!"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my entry. **

**100 words exactly!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

…

Kagome scowled as she bent down and scooped up her runaway cat. She never knew he could run that fast.

She sighed, looking into the golden eyes of her recluse hanyou neighbor.

"Sorry about him. Did he bother you?"

He scoffed and Kagome frowned. "Yeah he did. Why don't you put your stupid cat on a leash?"

She ground her teeth as she looked at him. "You're the one who needs a leash, dog boy!"

"Shut up!" he shouted before slamming the door in her face.

Kagome huffed and turned around on her heel.

Things always ended up that way.

…

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**T.N.T!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is from **_**Shippo's Partner In Crime.**_

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

…

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Who was that?" Kikyo asked, walking into the kitchen.

"No one."

Who was she? What was she? She looked exactly like Kikyo.

"Sure." She laughed, but I knew it was fake.

She walked toward me, putting her hand on my face, and I brushed it away. She looked at me confused.

**Kagome's POV**

I walked into the house setting Buyo down. "Put Buyo on a leash! Someone should put him on a leash!" Buyo rubbed against my legs.

"He had dog ears Buyo. I kinda' wanted to touch 'em." He looked up at me. "Is that wrong?"


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my entry.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. **

…

Kagome braced her shoulders and brushed imaginary lint off of her black, knee-length pencil skirt. She was sitting in a waiting room in Taisho Inc. She was going to be interviewed by the CEO of the illustrious company and she was waiting to be called in.

"Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome jumped and turned to see a petite, well-groomed woman who was about her height, standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Taisho will see you now."

Kagome stood and followed the woman into the dim office of her (hopefully) future boss. She was directed into a chair across from an intimidating silver-haired youkai.

…

**Duh-Duh-Duh!**

**Sessh is an intimidating guy!**

**PS. I know it's bad manners to advertise your stories, but on the profile of **_**Shippo's Partner In Crime **_**we will be doing another collaboration of slightly independent drabbles. It's going to be super fun so you absolutely have to look it up, okay?**

**I'd bribe you with Sesshomaru/Rin, father/daughter action, but I don't know if they're going to be married or what.**

**Hope you'll at least check it out, though!**

**T.N.T! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

…

**Inuyasha's POV**

I paced my self, walking up and down the street.

"Why is this so hard?" I wondered.

I didn't hear any motion in the house, but that was only an excuse.

I should barge in and demand an answer on why she looked like Kikyo.

I braced my self and walked up her house stairs and paused myself in front of the door.

I knocked, only to see a wolf demon.

"And who are you? You stink of dog."

"You don't smell to pleasant yourself!"

"Mutt, you're a lousy half-demon!"

I froze, wondering if I should just kill him... No. I should just kill him.

**...**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome shifted in her seat as the inu-youkai stared at her. Inwardly berating herself, she sat up straighter and refused to show her nervousness.

She wouldn't let him intimidate her.

Of course, that smirk that suddenly appeared on his face was pretty darn scary.

"You are hired."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"You will start tomorrow. Be here by 7. I do not abide tardiness."

He pressed a button on his phone set. "Rin, retrieve Ms. Higurashi."

After a couple of seconds, the petite woman walked into the room.

"Come on, Ms. Higurashi. I'll escort you out."

Kagome nodded dumbly.

…

**What are Sesshomaru's motives?**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
